


Pokemon Parody Episode 64: Dragon

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [64]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final Elite Four battle!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 64: Dragon

Going into the next, and final room - at least of the Elite Four - Bob didn't really express many emotions. However, it was obvious that he never lost his determination to become the champion of Kanto. The walk to the actual room was a bit longer than the previous walks. The entire hall was decorated to be rather fancy, as if to congratulate the trainer for making it this far.

Bob stepped into the room in which was red and orange, as if to mimic fire. The man standing in front of him had spiky red hair, and wore a black coat.

"Congratulations on making it so far, Bob." He said, his voice seemingly resonating with power and importance. "I'm honestly not into this formal stuff, so lets cut to the chase." He said, in a much more relaxed voice. "Well, I'm Lance. Now, shall we battle?" Lance threw his pokeball to the middle of the room. The battle begun.

His first Pokémon was Dragonair, so Bob chose Omanyte. Dragonair tried to hurt it with its attacks, but it only hit his shell. Omanyte returned Dragonair's efforts, and quickly defeated it. Omanyte reached level 32.  
The next Pokémon to come out was Gyarados. Bob was tempted to use Magikarp, but he didn't. Instead, he released Diglett. It really looked funny; a small mole versus a giant sea serpent? Sounds ridiculous! Anyway, Diglett somehow defeated Gyarados, reaching level 24.

Quicker than ever, another Dragonair appeared. To Bob it was impressive how fast Lance chose and released his Pokémon. Bob switched back to Omanyte, having it use Water Gun; even though water-type moves aren't too effective on dragon-type Pokémon, Dragonair was knocked out. Omanyte reached level 34.

As quick as the last, a Dragonite came out. Bob thought for a moment, and decided to use Snorlax. The two rather large Pokémon clashed. They appeared to be wrestling, but oddly enough, nobody can really say if they were. What was obvious was the respect between the two Pokémon. Unsurprisingly, Snorlax won the round.

Yet again the next Pokémon replaced the last in a red flash of light that was quick as lightning. The next and final Pokémon was Aerodactyl. Bob decided to have an aerial battle, so he chose Pidgeotto. They clashed in the sky for awhile until Pidgeotto somehow manged to knock Aerodactyl out of the sky. Pidgeotto reached level 25.

Lance congratulated Bob again, and said that he was the champion not long ago. This made Bob wonder who the champion was. Of course, instead of just asking, he went through the doors behind Lance to enter the final room for the final battle. But as he walked to the champions room, he felt a sudden shift in who he was.


End file.
